<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>what do you have? A KNIFE by bipolar_chris</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25391254">what do you have? A KNIFE</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/bipolar_chris/pseuds/bipolar_chris'>bipolar_chris</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>trauma~ [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Death Note (Anime &amp; Manga)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anxiety, Gen, Misunderstandings, Paranoia, innocent!Light</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 12:27:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,306</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25391254</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/bipolar_chris/pseuds/bipolar_chris</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>They say that if you can't sleep, it's because someone is thinking about you.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>L &amp; Yagami Light, Misora Naomi &amp; Yagami Light, Yagami Light &amp; Yagami Sayu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>trauma~ [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1822657</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>204</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>what do you have? A KNIFE</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Light was trying to sleep-- the operative word here being <em> trying </em>. He just couldn’t, his mind was exhausted, but his body clearly hadn’t gotten the memo. So here he was, pacing the floor of his bedroom, making his steps as silent as possible.</p><p><em> You’re going to wear a hole through the floor, </em> his mother’s voice echoed in his ears, <em> And you’ll fall right through to the kitchen! Go to sleep, Light. </em> Yeah, he really didn’t need another lecture about his sleeping habits.</p><p>“You know, there really could be cameras in here and you would be immeasurably screwed. Oh, maybe you’ve attracted the attention of a stalker!” Ryuk pointed out-- far too happily, in Light’s opinion-- as helpful as an ice pack in the arctic, though the sentence made Light feel all too hot.</p><p>“I’ve already told you to stop saying that, okay? Sayu is the only one who knows about the paper-in-the-door trick, and a stalker probably wouldn’t have noticed it. So. Shut the fuck up and let me sleep.”</p><p>“Alright, not a stalker. Got it.” he gasped dramatically, “The police, then! You must’ve done <em> something </em> to get them on your trail.”</p><p>Turning to the shinigami, Light smacked him on the back of the head. You could practically see the steam coming from his ears.“The police? Christ, Ryuk! Why would the police be following my movements?” The panic in his voice rose just a bit, “I’m a model student. It’s not like I’m a…serial…killer.” Once again, Ryuk had vanished. He trailed off as the dawning horror took hold. It couldn’t be. “No. That’s-that’s insane. There’s no way they’ve connected me to Kira.” It’s just not possible. <em> Isn’t it, though? </em> A traitorous voice in Light’s head whispered. <em> You’re a highly intelligent and isolated student with a strong sense of justice. A textbook killer waiting to happen. </em> “That’s not true! I mean, I know I fit the MO, but L <em> can’t </em> suspect me enough to put cameras in my house. I’ve seen the files, there isn’t anything incriminating about me in there! Besides, Dad is working as Lead Investigator. He wouldn’t let someone put cameras in our house, not with Mom and Sayu living here.” <em> Well, it’s clear that your father must think you’re Kira as well. And you may not be a killer, but you’re crazy. Unpredictable. Whether they find you guilty or not, you’ll be thrown in a mental hospital and pumped full of pills. </em>His voice began to shake, fear and irritation burning through his throat. “Oh my god. They’re gonna lock me up for the rest of my life. I’ll never see Mom again. I’ll never get to help Sayu pack for college.”</p><p>He stopped his pacing, grabbing his laptop and laying down carefully on his bed, pulling the covers over his head. This had always made him feel a little safer, so it should help a bit in a time like this. </p><p>It didn’t work.</p><p>“They’ll hate me.” </p><p>For all of the anxiety, he just couldn’t cry. He never could cry anymore. Not more than a single tear, maybe two. It felt awful, like a dam always a single crack away from exploding. But it never did. </p><p>“It’s impossible for there to be any evidence against me. I <em> couldn’t </em> have left any.” Light muttered to himself. <em> There was no evidence </em> to <em> leave, I’m not Kira. But if I’m really under suspicion, I need to find the real Kira. </em>He opened the laptop. The rest of the night was spent scouring the internet for any available information on the Kira case. He didn’t sleep that night.</p><p>---</p><p>L was currently sprawled in a particularly undignified position on the floor. If you were to ask him what happened to get him there, he would surely begin spouting off some explanation about his reasoning skills improving with certain sitting positions. If you, however, reviewed the surveillance tapes, you might bear witness to something-- <em> ahem </em>-- totally-serious-and-not-hysterical. </p><p><em> “There’s no way they’ve connected me to Kira.” </em> Light had said, and L promptly fell out of his chair from the shock of it all. Was-- was that a confession? <em> Already? </em></p><p>
  <em> “I’ve seen the files, there isn’t anything incriminating about me in there!” </em>
</p><p>L made a choked little sound. This seemed all too easy. Light had just admitted out loud to breaking into police documents. </p><p>
  <em> “They’re gonna lock me up for the rest of my life.” </em>
</p><p>Scrambling to his feet, L grabbed his chair and brought it close to the monitor. Why would Light be so concerned about being imprisoned if he wasn’t guilty? Something just didn’t fit with the puzzle. </p><p><em> “Nobody suspects me. It’s impossible for there to be any evidence against me. I </em> couldn’t <em> have left any.” </em></p><p>Even so, L couldn’t just ignore such a lead. The detective took out his phone. “Watari. I want an agent following Light Yagami at all times.”</p><p>---</p><p>This wasn’t Naomi Misora’s first time tailing someone, but it may be the strangest. L had brought her back from early retirement to investigate a boy. A Kira suspect. By all means, her target seemed to be a normal high-school student. He looked a bit anxious if the small twitches and frequent glances behind him were anything to go by, but that was fairly normal for a teenager. Still, there had to be something he was hiding. </p><p>Naomi had been following him for two days when she realized it. Light wasn’t just looking around him for other people with all of those glances. He was looking for her. At her. The glances became more frequent. No matter how well she hid, how well she disguised herself, he always managed to subtly clock her. His steps started looking more deliberate, as if he was trying not to speed up. He definitely knew he was being watched.</p><p>On the third day, Light stayed after school to tutor a student; it was getting dark out. As he walked to the train station, his hand remained firmly in his pocket, the other fiddling with the strap of his bag. He finally got onto the train, and Naomi hopped into the same car. </p><p>About halfway through the ride, Light pulled out his phone and…took a selfie? </p><p>---</p><p>Light’s phone buzzed, no doubt Sayu responding to his text.</p><p>His text was simple. <em> I’m alone on a train car with a woman who has been following me for days. If I’m not home in 30 minutes, tell Mom and Dad. </em> Sayu was the only one he felt comfortable sharing his paranoia with. She was the only one who wouldn’t think less of him for it. Now, though, he just needed a picture of the woman on the train. He lifted his phone and smiled as if he was taking a selfie, instead using the back-facing camera to snap a picture of the stalker sitting across from him. He sent it to Sayu with the caption: <em> this is her </em>. </p><p>This woman had been following him at all hours. He first noticed it three days ago, but it could have been for longer. He had come up with two theories. She was either a detective hired by L, or a human trafficker. He was leaning towards the latter. L didn’t suspect him to be Kira, it was all just some dumb and elaborate story created by his brain. Light didn’t want to think about what that meant for him in regards to his stalker. So he sat and avoided eye contact. He could do this. Ryuk had disappeared (<em> the absolute douchebag-- where’s a shinigami when you need him? </em>) as he always did at the least convenient times. Light made a mental note to chew him out on that when he got home. Assuming he made it there, that is. And if worse came to worse-- well, he had a knife for a reason. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Alright, so this is where shit’s about to REALLY diverge from canon, so buckle up for the next chapter! I might come back and edit this later, I kinda started getting distracted with the upcoming plot while I was writing this. Kudos and comment are appreciated!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>